My Husband Is The Killer
by one-reality-one-identity
Summary: [AU] The Investigation Team and I could never find the murderer, then suddenly Marie vanished along with the fog. I left Inaba with my brother. 5 years later, I came back. once I got back I got married to the person I love the most, Adachi. OCxAdachi or FeMcxadachi, plus Yu is her older brother.


A/N: Hello readers this is my first fanfiction so please be kind to me thank you. The pairings are [female protagonist x Adachi]. Also let me describe what are lovely protagonist looks like!

Female Protagonist:

Name: Runa Narukami

Age: (21)

Hair: gold-ish blonde (dirty blonde) like being in loose braided pigtails

Clothing: skirts and cardigans are her favorite

Personality: opposite from Yu Narukami. Timid, innocent, a little bit blunt.

One more thing Yu also is the older brother of Runa and she is one year younger than him.

Meaning to say she's the same age as Rise, Naoto and Kanji. Various pairing coming up!

Summary:

[AU] We couldn't find the real killer of the Inaba Murders. But all the fog that seeped out of the TV world vanished after Marie suddenly left the Velvet Room. My brother and I left Inaba peacefully. 5 years later I came back and I got married. To the person I love the most. Adachi.

The blazing sun, the quiet town and the cicadas buzzing in the nearby shrine. I'm truly home. "UUUWWWWWAAAAAA...!" "Onii-chan! Why are you crying?" "Because it's Nanako-chan's already in Middle School! And it's her first Summer Break as one!" My older brother Yu cried loudly. He's always been careful with Nanako-chan. It filled his heart when he could start acting like I was still 7 and he would take of me. He was a total Sis-con. My brother almost never visits Inaba anymore. Well since I moved here and he was back at home studying to be a doctor. "Big Bro!" Nanako-chan called for him. "Is that a voice of an angel?" Onii-chan said. "Big Bro is always saying weird things!" Nanako-chan laughed at him. "Hey, Yu!" An old husky voice called Onii-chan from afar. "Dojima-san! Long time no see!" Yu greeted our uncle. "Hey there Yu-kun!" Another voice came to to greet him. "Oh. It's you." He deadpanned. "Hey don't need to be so rude to your Brother-In-Law!" It's was Adachi, my husband. Or should I say Torhu. Hmm... I'm not used to saying his first name even though we're married. "You stole my sister's innocence, you piece of—" "Not in front of Nanako-chan!" Adachi cut Onii-chan off. "Say Yu-kun how's your girlfriend? Y'know I heard that long distance relationships are the cause of break ups." Adachi teased Onii-chan. "Stop bring Chie into this Asshole!" Onii-chan suddenly turned red. I was glad Onii-chan was back. Everything seemed to be looking a lot more comfortable. But one thing was my issue at home. Adachi. It's not like he's not doing his duties it's just that. He asks me me for impossible things. My mind wonder off into a man's perverted mind. I was meeting Rise-chan later. I hope she would understand me.

"Runa, hey Runa!" I was lost at thought but Rise-chan brought me back to reality. We're were at the Junes Food Court. This brought back lots of memories. "Sorry, Rise-chan. I was just lost at thought." I apologized to Rise-chan. "Pssh... Anyways what's up with you recently. I mean your always trying to get out of the house." "Huh? Oh yeah. Well... That's because..." While I was trying to explain I turned red. "Oh." "What do you mean oh? Rise-chan?!" "Well of course you guys are newly weds. If my knowledge in RomComs are correct you guys should like always have sex." "Rise-chan that almost never happens!" "I know, I know. It's just I thought you guys would be like two animals in heat." "Rise-chan! That's very very very... aaaaaahhhhh!" Just thinking about it makes me red. "Poor Runa, so innocent so pure. Maybe that's what turns on Adachi-san." "Stop teasing me!" "Whatever it is stop making me your excuse not to have sex with your husband." "Rise-chan you're so mean." "Yup, you're innocence is definitely turning him on." "Ah!" That made me even redder than before. "Just kidding! But Runa, make sure you wear protection!" "Rise-chan!" "What? I'm serious alright! I mean are you even sure you want to have kids? Are you even sure Adachi-san even wants to have kids?" Rise-chan did have point. Adachi never liked children.

But what about me? Whatever Adachi wants, I want too. When Adachi said he never liked big weddings, we never had a big wedding. We just registered a marriage application and then he gave a ring that's it. I'm not even sure if that's what I wanted. But I'm happy, right? I guess am. But I really am happy that I'm gonna spend my life with him. That's all that matters to me. "Hey Runa have you seen Naoto and Yosuke lately?" Rise-chan changed the subject. "No. But I heard they moved in together." "Ooh! They're taking it to the next level!" "Huh? I guess so." "At first I thought they'd never work out! But 11 months later! Wow time flies doesn't it, Runa?" "Yeah, poor Kanji-kun right? He used to like Naoto-chan. Do you think he moved on?" As I asked that Rise-chan's face flushed into a the same shade I was in when she was teasing me. "Ye-Yeah! I-I mean it's Kanji, we're talking about! He's a tough guy! Plus I think he's gay." "That's cruel, Rise-chan." "Humph. I gotta get home! I'm so busy with my work! It's not easy being an artist!" "Yeah, yeah I better go home too." "Also Runa!" "Yeah?" "You have to be straightforward with Adachi-san or you'll just keep running away! No more excuses! You can't keep me in the middle of your marriage!" After that being said, Rise-chan ran outta Junes as fast as she could.

I'm relieved having Rise-chan to talk too. Never getting to see Naoto-kun because she lived in the city, she never really got the concept of having boy problems. She and Yosuke-san were perfect. Though at first I never really saw it. They never really fought. As I walked home, I saw Adachi's car parked in the garage. He's already home. Usually he'd stay late doing overtime for Dojima-san especially since we got married. I sighed to myself and opened the front gate. Okay, that's done. Now the real battle. All I need to do is open that door. Nothing to worry about it's just my husband. Runa. IT'S JUST YOUR HUSBAND. "I'm home!" As I'd usually say. Then I wait for it. 3. 2. 1. "Welcome back!" Adachi usually greet me. "So how's Kujikawa?" He asked nonchalantly. "She's good. Naoto and Yosuke moved in together that's great, isn't it?" I told him. "Hm? Shirogane and Hanamura, seriously?! I thought they'd never last." That's what everyone thought of us. "Well they have been together for 11 months now." "Really? Oh! I made dinner, you wanna eat?" "Huh um..." I grew silent. No excuses this time. "And maybe after we're done we can finally do that thing." He whispered into my ear. "No! I have a dinner with someone!" I stopped him. Runa you coward! "With who?" "Rise-chan!" I quickly thought of her. Damn she's gonna get so mad at me. "But didn't you just see her earlier?" "Yeah but this time it's with Kanji-kun!" "Tatsumi? Alright fine but dinner where?" "In Aiya! I'll be back before 11!" I hurried to the door and slammed it on my way out. I mentally screamed at myself. Then I quickly dialed Rise-chan's cellphone number.

"You idiot! You know how much I wanted to get drunk?!" Rise-chan scolded me. "Eh? Rise, you're already drunk." Kanji pointed out. "ALONE?!" She finished. "Sorry I couldn't do it." I didn't even let him finish his sentence before I ran my mouth. "Well aren't you guys married? Isn't this normal?" Kanji asked. Surprisingly he was being the rational one. "Yeah, but we barely even touched each other during the honeymoon!" I explained. "If you keep ignoring him, he'll leave you!" Rise-chan shouted. "H-hey! We kiss and hug a-and sometimes w-w-we hold hands!" I blushed feeling somewhat proud. "Pssshawww! That's nothing! Y'know high schoolers these days fuck every other day! What you're doing is nothing! Are you still a virgin?!" Rise-chan destroyed the only pride I had left for myself. "Rise, at least she has a love life. Unlike you, you haven't been in the game for a long time that would consider you being a virgin again." Kanji-kun defends me. "I haven't been in the game since college so what?!" "You're twenty-one." Kanji-kun pointed out. "4 years isn't very long Kanji!" Rise-chan made an excuse. "But do you think I should apologize to him?" I asked them. "To be honest he hasn't even mad a major role in the chapter yet so go for it!" Rise-chan told me. "Go. Before Rise gets even more drunk." Kanji-kun's words struck me the most. "What seriously Kanji's words STRUCK YOU THE MOST?!" Rise-chan complained. "Goddammit stop reading her mind!" I exited Aiya and went back home.

I excitedly opened the door. I have to face Adachi, now or never! "I'm home!" I yelled. I walked into the living room to see him watching the news and drinking some beer. "Oh yeah! You're back!" I ran towards and gave him a hug. "Woah! Aren't we all happy today!" He said surprised. I hugged even tighter and after awhile he put his arms around me. "So now you wanna what." He said to break the silence. "You always break the mood don't you." "Haha...Ouch..." The atmosphere was grew heavy. There was a long silence. "Sorry, Adachi." "Hm? What're you sorry about?" He asked confused. "Well you know how I've been avoiding your requests. It's because I'm scarred. I feel that like the way it is now, but I also feel that I should make you happy as well. Rise-chan said doing those things is normal for a married couple. So did Kanji-kun. I'm not sure if I'm ready! Or-or..." I was panicking I don't know what to say next. I closed my eyes and felt Adachi hold my hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. I love you and I don't want to pressure you into doing things you're not comfortable with. So I'm sorry. It's my fault." He squeezed my hand and gave me a hurt look. "No it's my fault Adachi!" "Runa, that's nice and all but really it's my fault." "Adachi! I'm the one who made excuses, I should've been more straightforward to you!" "I know and I forgive for that but I pressure you so I'll be taking this fault." "Aaarghh... Adachi! Oh?" I stopped when my phone rang. Rise-chan was calling me. She could've picked a better timing. I answered anyways knowing she'd be complaining the next day if I didn't answer. "Hello? Rise-chan?" "Put me on speakerphone." So I did. "Hello can Adachi-san hear me?!" "Yeah I can whaddya want Kujikawa?!" "Ahem, I'll start by saying it's both your fault! Fucking shits I had to listen to you argue who's at fault it was cute when it never happened! So just go and say it's no one's fault and leave it at that! Got it?!" Rise-chan furiously hung up. "Geez is that woman crazy when's drunk." Adachi commented. "T-t-tohru?" "Huh?" He looked surprised when I called him by his first name. "That's the first time you've ever called me that." He turned red. I smiled to myself seeing how cute he was being all flustered when I call him by that name. "Tohru!" "Stop." His face became redder and redder every time I said his name. "Tohru." "Stop it already!" "Tohru?" "If you keep saying my name I won't be able to hold myself back." I too became red as him. "I-I don't mind..." "Alright, you asked for it."

Then I spent a long time with my husband Tohru.

A/N: Okay, that's the first chapter. Tell me if you like it. Um more on Siscon Yu later on. Please follow or favorite. Thanks again. Until next time. (o^^o)


End file.
